Dance With The Devil
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: -¿Qué tal?-Saludo el chico levantando la mano.- ¿Sabes? una niña como tu, normalmente gritaría "Auxilio" o algo parecido, pero tu no, te felicito.-Courtney no pudo evitar pensar, que la sonrisa que le dedico aquel chico se asemejaba al gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.
1. Prologo

**Total Drama **no me pertenece, le pertenece a**_ Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon_**

* * *

**Dance with the Devil**

**Prologo**

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

A sus diez años, Courtney Walker era huérfana. Un accidente automovilístico le había arrebato a sus padres, o eso es lo que lo adultos le contaron.

-Será lo mejor para ella.-escucho a murmurar a su tía.-Entraría en shock... si se entera que sus padres fueron sacrificados.-La pequeña castaña retrocedió en su escondite detrás del sillón topando con la pared. Sus orbes negras comenzaron arder por las lágrimas que resbalaban ferozmente por sus mejillas.

¿Sacrificados? ¿Para que? ¿Por eso tardaron semanas sin recibir noticias de ellos? ¿Por eso no le permitieron ver el funeral de sus padres? La mente de la niña trabajaba rápidamente, cuestionándose el comportamiento raro de los adultos desde la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres.

Cerró los ojos, ahora rojos de tanto llorar en silencio. Cuando noto que su tía entro en la cocina salio de sus escondite y corrió por el pasillo hasta su recamara, donde cerro la puerta con mucho cuidando y asegurándose de poner el seguro, camino a su cama, arrastrando los pies y se tiro boca abajo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Su llanto era ahogado, nadie la iba ver llorando, no quería que sintieran lastima. Un sentimiento de rencor y odio iba creciendo en ella mientras las palabras de su tía resonaban en su cabeza, quería venganza pero ¿Como? apenas era una niña, quien no hace mucho acaba de cumplir los diez, y ni hablar sobre quien, o quienes habían asesinado a sus padres ¿Que podría hacer?

-Tal vez, yo, pueda ayudarte.-

Courtney levanto la cabeza de la almohada, busco con la mirada por todos los rincones de su recamara, y su vista recayó en la ventana, donde las cortinas se movían al viento de la noche como las velas de un barco pirata.

Respiro profundamente, limpiándose las lagrimas que bajaban traviesas por sus mejillas. Ningún idiota le iba hacer bromas, por mucho que ella estuviera muerta de miedo.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto hacia la ventana, esperando que la voz le respondiera. Una risa casi metálica lleno la habitación y unos ojos carmesí aparecieron en la ventana rodeados por una neblina casi fantasmal. Un rostro humano iba tomando forma conforme la niebla se dispersaba.

La niña miraba esto con asombro, pero sobre todo con miedo. Cuando por fin la niebla desapareció, un chico de aparentemente dieciséis años la observaba divertido de cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana.

-¿Qué tal?-Saludo el chico levantando la mano.- ¿Sabes? una niña como tu, normalmente gritaría "Auxilio" o algo parecido, pero tu no, te felicito.-Courtney no pudo evitar pensar, que la sonrisa que le dedico aquel chico se asemejaba al gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con cierta hostilidad la niña, después de todo no iba ser amable con un sujeto que se apareció como si nada en su recamara en medio de la noche.

-Vaya, directo al grano, me gusta.-El chico salto a la cama, quedando frente a frente con la castaña.- ¿Quieres venganza no?-La niña parpadeo unas cuantas veces confundida.

-¿Como sabes...

-Te he observado.-se limito a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pervertido!-Atino a decir la morena con el ceño fruncido, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero el muchacho fue rápido y la tomo de la mano.

-¡Hey! No tan rápido princesa, solo he venido hacer un trato contigo.-Y por primera vez la niña se fijo en los rasgo del joven que le sostenía la mano. Tenía el cabello negro, corto, sobre este, una cresta verde, que perdía atracción por los dos cuernos rojos, saliendo a cada lado de esta. Siguió su recorrido hasta los ojos del joven, eran rojos. Por un momento pensó en la probabilidad de que fueran lentes de contacto, pero en el fondo sabia que se equivocaba, por ultimo noto sus labios pálidos donde unos dientes puntiagudos sobre salían: colmillos, pensó ella y un fugas pensamiento le advirtió que seria peligroso estar con ese tipo.

-Te escucho.-

La sonrisa del chico creció, tomando un toque siniestro.

-Bien, como dije, puedo ayudarte a vengarte.-

-¿De las personas que asesinaron a mis padres?-El joven la miro con fastidio, casi preguntándole ¿Eres tonta?

-¡Duh! ¡Obvio!...Y parecías inteligente.- la castaña gruño por lo bajo, no lo agrada que dudaran de su inteligencia.-Mira...yo conozco quien asesino a tus padre.-La niña dejo de gruñir, prestando atención a la palabras de su acompañante.

-¿Quienes?-Por un segundo la respuesta apareció en su mente, lo temía, aquel extraño joven era la clave.

-Demonios.-Courtney no pareció sorprendida, aterrada, si, pero no sorprendida.-Pensé que reaccionarias diferente.-dijo el muchacho observándola detenidamente.

-Era predecible.-contesto desviando la mirada a la ventana, asimilando la situación.-tu eres uno de ellos...era lógico.-El joven sonrió de lado.

-Eres mas inteligente de lo que pensaba,... ¿Aceptas?-La pequeña no pudo evitar recordar aquellos viejos libros de demonios, que ahora almacenaban polvo en las estanterías de su casa. La conclusión en los libros acerca de esas criaturas supuestamente mitológicas era la misma**:"Tener tu alma".**

-¿Quieres mi alma?-

-Como todo demonio.-

-¿Sabes quienes son los demonios que asesinaron a mis padres?-miro por el rabillo del ojo al demonio sobre su cama. Tardo en darle una respuesta.

-No, pero son pocos los demonios que matan humanos en sus sacrificios.-

-¿Que tan pocos son esos demonios?-

-Unos miles, creo.-admitió sonriendo algo avergonzado. Courtney pareció meditar su respuesta, no era cualquier cosa, su vida le pertenecería al demonio que tenia en frente, toda la eternidad.

-Cualquier cosa por ustedes, mamá y papá.-murmuro lo mas bajo que pudo, esperando que no haber sido escuchada. La castaña quito la mirada de la ventana y la poso sobre el muchacho con toques punk, era una mirada que mostraba fortaleza y determinación, sin miedo a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Acepto.-

-Bien.-Una sonrisa de vampiro apareció sobre los pálidos labios del demonio, extendiendo su mano a la niña castaña.-Has cerrado un trato con Duncan.- Sin perder tiempo Courtney tomo la mano que le ofreció y la estrecho.

-Mucho gusto, Duncan.-

* * *

Hola Gente! Ok, tal vez me conoscan, lo mas probable es que no xD, me he desaparecido de este lado de FF mucho tiempo :3UU . Como sea, les traigo una idea que tenia en mi mente desde hace mucho, y al fin he podido materializarla 8D -festejando- xDD. Bueno ya! Ire a trabajar en el capitulo 2, que esta a la mitad :3

Gracias por leer. (:


	2. Capitulo I

**Total Drama **no me pertenece, le pertenece a**_ Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon_**

Este capitulo esta brevemente inspirado en el quinto libro de la saga **"Artemis Fowl": "Artemis Fowl y la cuenta hacia atras" **

* * *

**Dance with the Devil**

_**Capitulo I**_

**"La familia de los demonios"**

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

-Esta atrasado ¿No?-Pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café.

-No, solo eres muy desesperada, princesa.-dijo sin tomarle importancia a su joven acompañante.

-Hmp.-

-¡Que gran conversación sostenemos!, ¿No te parece?-exclamo con evidente sarcasmo, su compañera solo rodó los ojos.

-Solo cállate y sigue buscando.-gruño molesta, ya que al parecer su visitante no se tomaría la decencia de aparecer, según los cálculos hechos por ella misma.

-Son demonios, no relojes, ya deberías saberlo.-Explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Paso su mirada aguamarina por cada mesa, cada cliente y cada rincón de la cafetería donde se encontraban.-Nada.-

-Es por que no te esfuerzas.-acuso la castaña, colocando delicadamente la taza de la humeante bebida sobre la mesa de cristal.

-¡Inténtalo! ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba!, ¡Soy el único que puede presentir a los demonios!-Replico, sonriendo triunfante, esperando que su compañera no lo presionara mas.

-Celine Dion.-soltó la morena, viendo como la sonrisa de Duncan se desdibujaba de su rostro.-No puedo creer, que después de ocho años estando contigo, apenas me entero de tu mas grande terror.-rió apretando los dientes.

-Perversa.-Frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal de la cafetería. ¡Estupidas figuras promociónales de Celine Dion! ¡Estupido trauma que tuvo de diablillo!

-Aprendí del mejor.-

-No debí enseñarte en ese caso.-Sonrió de lado, pero la sonrisa quedo congelada al sentir que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban, un fuerte olor a azufre inundaba sus fosas nasales provocando una mueca de asco en su rostro, y el tiempo pareció transcurrir lento.

Courtney observo por el rabillo de ojo a un Duncan demasiado tenso, la espalda la tenia encorvada esperando un ataque, sus cuernos aparecieron sobre su cabeza y sus ojos que normalmente se mantenían en un color aguamarina para despistar a los humanos se tornaron carmesí.

_-Como la vez que lo conocí.-_pensó la chica, de ahora dieciocho años. Se levanto de su asiento con cuidado y la habitación se torno de un rojo intenso, deteniendo el movimiento de cualquier ser vivo dentro de la cafetería.

-¿Es el que buscamos?-

-Aun no lo se, pero... ¿Lo ves, princesa? paciencia, de eso se trata todo.-Explico guiñado el ojo. La chica se limito hacer ojos al cielo.

-Lo que digas.-

Una espesa neblina empezó a inundar el establecimiento, Duncan se puso en una posición de ataque, mostrando sus filosos colmillos y encrespando parte de su cabello. Courtney, por su parte, se dedico a buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tardó unos segundos sujetar el objeto buscado entre sus dedos y lo saco lentamente. Un pequeño cubo rojo brillante con los bordes metálicos.

Duncan observaba como demente en cada esquina de la cafetería, hasta que por fin lo encontró, en una esquina donde la niebla se hacia mas densa, una figura parecía tomar forma, camino con paso vacilante hacia ella y pudo notar que unos pequeños cuernos resaltaban entre la niebla conforme se acercaba, se molesto.

-Es un diablillo.-Anuncio desalucinado. Courtney, sin embargo suspiro aliviada. El diablillo apenas si alcanzaba la estatura de la rodilla de Duncan. Era rechoncho, con una corta igual de rechoncha -_perfecta para sentarse_.- pensó divertido el chico. Era de color rojizo casi llegando a una escala de grises, unos cuernos sobre salían de su cabeza, algo enroscados. Se mostraba nervioso, y por instinto empezó a gruñir al objeto más cercano, en este caso una silla.

-Tranquilo...Tranquilo.-Dijo en voz baja acercándose al diablillo asustado. Este apenas y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Duncan empezó a gruñir a su dirección, pero este no se inmuto y lo atrapo por el cuello.

-Suéltame.-Empezó a gritar en un dialecto extraño, mas no para Duncan, que le respondió que se callara de una buena vez, o tendría un nuevo hogar, en su estomago. El diablillo prefirió callarse por las buenas.

-¿Y que hacemos?, ¿Nos lo llevamos?.-Pregunto la castaña, mirando con curiosidad infantil a la criatura, esperando que no la atacara.

-Chris, dijo que le lleváramos lo que sea que se apareciera aquí.-Contesto alzando un poco al diablillo que estaba apunto de arañar a Courtney con una de sus garras.

-Bien.-La castaña oprimió el cubo que sostenía en la mano. Un agujero se abrió en la cara superior de este. Duncan acerco a la pequeña criatura inquieta al agujero, inmediatamente fue succionado y el agujero desapareció en el acto.

-Hay que irnos, pero primero quita el campo de tiempo.-Dijo Courtney regresando a su mesa, mientras observaba a su alrededor.-Me pone nerviosa tanto color rojo.

Duncan soltó un bufido y se limito a realizar la petición de la castaña. Con un chasquido de dedos, la cafetería volvió al movimiento natural del tiempo, sin que sus clientes se enteraran de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

._._._._._._._._._.

Courtney y Duncan, había pasado ya ocho largo años desde que se conocieron una noche en el cuarto de la joven. Si bien, al principio solo contaban con algunos trucos -poderes- de Duncan, no fueron suficientes, apenas tenían la casualidad de encontrase con algún demonio en su camino. Por ese entonces Courtney se arrepentía de haber hecho el trato.

Fue cuando ya habían pasado dos años juntos, que se enteraron de una organización, dedicada al estudio y a la caza de Demonios. Duncan se mostró recio a la idea de pertenecer a algo que cazaba a los suyos y solo acepto cuando le dijeron que no seria el único demonio en la organización. Claro que Duncan no se creyó nada hasta que le presentaron al líder. Chris Mclean.

Era un tipo que emitía un aura de maldad pura, su mirada y sonrisa no ayudaba mucho. Un demonio, concluyo Courtney al verlo.

-Muy lista, señorita Walker.-La susodicha levanto una ceja, esperando que le dijera como diablos sabia su apellido.

-La hemos vigilado.-Contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Courtney murmuro algo sobre que los demonios no conocían la privacidad y demás cosas que hicieron sonreír al demonio Duncan.

Después de explicarle un montón de cosas científicas, que irritaron a Duncan e interesaron a Courtney. Aceptaron.

Y ahora pertenecían a dicha organización desde hace seis largos años. En esos años habían aprendido que no solo existían los demonios como Duncan, existían otros tipos, tres para ser exactos. Estaban los tipos hechiceros, en este caso Duncan, quienes necesitaban comerse un alma humana para desarrollar sus poderes a la máxima capacidad. Courtney agradeció que su compañero no le hubiese matado y comido su alma.

Los transdimensionales, demonio sin poderes, y que se valían de su fuerza bruta. Estos habían sido condenados por los hechiceros, después de una larga guerra, a vagar por la eternidad a través del espacio y tiempo. En este el diablillo que habían capturado recientemente.

Y por ultimo, los que habían interesado a Courtney. Los demonios de Dante, Demonios que habían logrado liberarse de la condena de los hechiceros. Y ahora cazaban humanos para sacrificar su alma y convertirse en hechiceros.

-En ese caso ¿Cualquier Demonio puede convertirse en hechicero?-Había preguntado Courtney.

-Si y no.-Contesto Chris.- Para ser un demonio hechicero hay dos opciones.

-La primera ser hijo de demonios hechiceros.-le explico Duncan sonriendo arrogante. Chris asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

-¡Hey! ¡No me interrumpas!-Exclamo Chris mirando mal al muchacho. Duncan bufo y dejo que continuara.- La segunda, es que un demonio sin poderes, pudiera cazar y sacrificar las almas de cien humanos.

-Y esos demonios... ¿Escogen a quienes deben sacrificar?-

-No, es por azar, ellos cazaran y sacrificaran a quien se le crucé en el camino.-

-En ese caso mis padres...-

-Estuvieron en el momento y en el lugar equivocado.-

._._._._._._._.

-_Call me Maybe_.-Cantaba en voz baja.

-No sabia que te gustaba esa canción.-Dijo en un tono burlón.

-Es contagiosa.-se limito a decir en su defensa.-Deberíamos cómpranos un auto.-Duncan Bufo

-¿Con que dinero?-

-Hmp...Deberíamos pedir un sueldo.-

-Claro, como si Chris fuera a darnos un sueldo.-Rodó los ojos, pasando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Si no accede, siempre queda la posibilidad de una huelga.-

-Aja.-Courtney lo miro mal, y al ver que Duncan no la apoyaría con su idea, suspiro.

-Estoy cansada de caminar.-Declaro extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás, los huesos de su columna hicieron ruido.-De verdad necesitamos un vehiculo, Duncan.

-Si tanto te disgusta, deberías hablar con Chris al respecto.-

-¿Yo sola? ¡Ni que estuviera loca!-

-Entonces cállate.-

-Idiota.-Soltó la morena desviando la mirada a su derecha. El bosque los rodeaba era inmenso y sin un compañero con quien platicar, el silencio del bosque te perturbaba hasta la punta de los dedos de los con años pasando por aquel sendero era normal acostumbrarse a la calma de este.

El sendero por donde caminaban, era tierra húmeda donde los insectos se arrastraban y el único lugar en todo el bosque donde no verías plantas .Conforme avanzaban el camino se extendía a sus anchas y eso se debía a que daba la bienvenida a la casona al final de este. La casona era vieja, con pintura roja cayendo de las paredes, grandes ventanales con los marcos de madera doblados y la puerta principal parecía estar apunto de caerse.

-Hogar dulce hogar.-murmuro el chico al observar que en la puerta de la casona, una joven pálida como ella sola, con cabello a mitad de la espalda, negro como la noche y con mechones azulados, se mantenía recargada sobre el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Duncan se encontraba mas cerca, se digno finalmente a saludar..-¡Hey, Gwen!

La chica dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos de color negro y sonrió por educación.-Duncan ¿Que tal el viaje?-

-Horrible.-Dijo Duncan soltando uno de sus típicos bufidos.

-¿Y la caza?-

-Pues...

-Todo un escándalo, debiste ver lo alterado que se puso por un insignificante diablillo.-Duncan le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Courtney, pero ella no se dio por enterada.-Buenas tardes, Gwen.-Saludo, con educación inclinando la cabeza.

-Buenas, si me imagino.-Gwen se mordió los labios, queriendo que la risa no se le escapara.-A veces sucede.-El chico la miro esperanzado, ¡Al menos no solo le pasaba a el!

-¿A ti te ha pasado?-

-Para Nada.-contesto soltando una carcajada. Se gano una mirada cargada de odio por parte del muchacho.

Cuando Gwen reía, eran notorios los colmillos afilados que sobresalían en su boca, se debía a su mitad demonio. Era hija de una humana y un demonio, desde pequeña sabia de la existencia de los demonios por su padre y desde antes de pertenecer a la organización sabia de los demonios de Dante, uno había matado a su mejor amiga hace algunos años.

-Gwen, tenemos que irnos.-Intervino una cuarta voz, algo ronca a sus espaldas. La aludida se dio vuelta y su cara se ilumino.

-A tus órdenes, mi capitán.-El recién llegado le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras un brillo misterioso envolvía sus ojos verdes.

-Elvis.-Saludo con ese tono de burla que se le escapaba de los labios.

-Duncan.-le devolvió el saludo, en un tono relajado, que no molestaba a nadie . Movió la cabeza hacia Courtney, y le sonrió.-¿Que Tal Courtney?.-

-Hola Trent.-le dijo sonriendo amablemente

Trent, era humano como Courtney, por fuerzas del destino acabo ingresando a la organización, luego de que un demonio quisiera sacrificarlo. Por suerte Gwen apareció justo en el momento y lo salvo. Desde en ese entonces se habían convertido en compañeros. Y hace algunos meses llevaban una relación amorosa.

-No, nos esperen.-Dijo Gwen a su manera particular de despedirse y empezó a caminar junto al azabache de su compañero por el sendero del cual Courtney y Duncan habían llegado.

Los miraron partir y cuando sus espaldas no se vieron más, decidieron entrar a la casona.

Abrieron la puerta, y al verla por dentro una peculiar frase inundaba tu mente "No todo es como parece". Un largo pasillo se abrió ante ellos. El suelo estaba recubierto por una alfombra roja hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. A los lados de dicho pasillo había varias puertas blancas, principalmente cuartos, con excepción de las primeras dos puertas tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho. Eran las enfermerías, muy pocas veces se lograban llenar, pero cuando ocurría era un desastre.

-Buenos días.-Los recién llegados dieron un salto en su lugar. De las puertas de una de las enfermerías había salido una rubia pálida y bajita, apenas lograba el metro cuarenta de estatura, con ojos rasgados de color azul y las orejas algo puntiagudas.

-Buenos días Dawn.-La chica sonrió cubriendo con sus pequeñas manos, apenas visibles por lo largo de las mangas de su chaqueta unos sobres y documentos.

-Chris, los espera.-Dijo mirando de reojo a Duncan, este pareció no importarle.

-Gracias.-Agradeció la morena, y empezó a caminar seguida unos segundos después por su compañero.

Dawn, era una elfa con poderes curativos, algo más alta que el promedio de las Elfas. No le agradaba Duncan, no es que tuviera algo en contra de el, solo no le agradaban los demonios. Ella fue de los primeros miembros de la organización, junto a un demonio transdimensional quien había burlado la condena y fuera su compañero hace ya bastante tiempo. Un día sin previo aviso, su compañero desapareció. Poco tiempo después se entero que buscaba de convertirse en un demonio hechicero. A Dawn le rompió el corazón.

._._._._._._.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. En el segundo piso se encontraban aun mas cuartos, la mayoría sin habitar, ¿Por que? bueno, nadie quería vivir cerca de la oficina del jefe. Al final del pasillo en una puerta negra que sobresalía de las otras, detrás de esa puerta, se encontraba Chris Mclean.

Tocaron la puerta, por educación, y para evitar que Chris les arrojara algún objeto cortante directo a la cara, por no tocar antes.

-Adelante.-

La puerta se abrió ante ellos. Chris se encontraba sentado en su sillón detrás de su escritorio.

-¿No me hace ver profesional?-cuestiono con una amplia sonrisa bobalicona.

-Claro.-Chris paso por alto el tono que utilizo Duncan y se dirigió a Courtney.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que me traen esta vez?-

-Un diablillo.-Courtney busco el cubo rojo en su chaqueta, cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus dedos se lo lanzo a Chris, quien lo atrapo rápidamente.

-¡El cubo Chris! ¿No es un bonito nombre?-Exclamo viendo con curiosidad infantil el cubo.

-No creo que a Harold le guste mucho ese nombre.-

-¿Y por que no?-El demonio mas grande hizo un puchero, abrazando el cubo como si fuera su hijo.

-Por que el lo invento.-Duncan carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de los presentes, realmente la discusión por el nombre del cubo le importaba una mierda.

-Habla de una vez, Mclean ¿Que quieres?-

-Tan desesperado como siempre, Duncan.-Suspiro el hombre tocándose levemente la barbilla.-En una semana, nos enfrentaremos con un grupo de Demonios de Dante.-Soltó sin mas desviando la mirando de los muchachos.

Duncan y Courtney se miraron entre ambos sorprendidos, volvieron la mirada al demonio más grande.

-¿Que tiene de especial este grupo de demonios?-Pregunto Courtney, ya que normalmente mataban al líder del grupo y los demás demonios se dispersaban asustados.- ¿Por que debemos enfrentarnos a este grupo?-

-Por que iniciaran a nuevos miembros dentro de una semana y...-Chris tomo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y lo exhalo de una vez.-Y por que alguno de ellos...seguramente mato a tus padres.

Duncan observo por el rabillo del ojo temblar a la joven a su lado. Tomo su mano entre la suya, dándole un leve apretón y susurro.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, Walker...te ayudare a vengarte.-Courtney asintió con la cabeza y murmuro un gracias que apenas se percibía.

* * *

Hola! ;ww;! Perdon por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo, pero, para que vean que soy buena es un capitulo bastante largo :DD -el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida- xDD espero que les guste. A mi no mucho siento que le falto algo. Agradesco al creador de mi saga de libros favorita por inspirarme en este capi ;ww;! LO AMO! A el y a sus libros (L) -momento gay(?) xD.- Bueno, En el siguiente cap, sabremos muchas cosas muaja muaja y tal vez sea el ultimo capitulo mas un epilogo aun no estoy segura :DDUu. No esperen que escribs mas de dos capitulo xDUu, por que no se me da eso de los fic largos.

Cuidence. Y Gracias por leer (:


	3. Capitulo II

**Total Drama **no me pertenece, le pertenece a**_ Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon._**

* * *

**.:Dance with the Devil:.**

_Capitulo II_

_**Angel Para Un Final**_

_Primera Parte_

**_Demonios de Dante:_**_ Demonios Transdimensionales que escaparon de la condena eterna de viajar por el espacio-tiempo. Llamados así por el primer demonio que logro escapar y descubrir el secreto para volverse hechicero. Estos demonios buscan la venganza contra quienes los condenaron..._

-¿Cuantas veces mas piensas leer eso? Estoy seguro que te lo sabes de memoria.-

-Unas veces mas, no me harán daño.-Replico la morena apartando la vista del libro.

-Te estas obsesionando, princesa.- Courtney le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Duncan que le sonríe desde el marco de la puerta. Aparto la mirada bruscamente y nuevamente la regreso al libro mientras su mano pasaba libremente por sus cortos cabellos.

-Ya te he dicho que te ves bien.-Comento el muchacho, observándola mientras se acercaba más a ella, lo suficiente para tocarla. Se inclino levemente hasta tocar con su barbilla el hombro de la chica que no se inmuto ante la acción.

-Me gustas más cuando traes el cabello corto. -susurro. La joven permaneció callada, con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirando de reojo al muchacho que estaba sobre su hombro.

Duncan, ya no aparentaba tener dieciséis años, no, ahora aparentaba ser un hombre de veinticuatro años, la cresta verde había desaparecido, y ahora solo eran cabello largos y negros acomodados en una elegante coleta que caía debajo de la nuca. Tenía una perforación en el labio inferior y otras dos más en ambas orejas. La mirada roja del demonio era oculta por un pequeño encantamiento que aparentaba ser de ojos aguamarina. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda.

Courtney también había cambiado, la adolescencia cruzo por ella y la abandonaba a sus casi diecinueve años, era una cabeza mas baja que Duncan, siempre había sido así. El cabello largo que usaba hace dos años, ahora corto con mechones mas largos de frente que de atrás, todo por el...por Duncan, había decidido cortar su pelo cuando se entero que le gustaban las mujeres de cabello corto. Por que estaba enamorada de un demonio, estaba enamorada de Duncan.

-Duncan, yo te...-

-Me amas, lo se.-

._._._._._.

No había entendido, cuando, ni como, pero sucedió. Sucedió cuando se sorprendió a si misma celosa de Gwen, hace tres años, cuando la chica mitad demonio era la pareja sentimental de Duncan. Lo entendió tan rápido como un balde de agua fría que te caía. No se iba declarar, por supuesto, no estaba segura si el demonio sentiría lo mismo que ella. Pero la circunstancia lo ameritaba, dentro de unos días tal vez las cosas cambiarían y Duncan podía obtener su alma, sin remordimiento, por que ella había aceptado.

-Duncan yo te...

-Me amas, Lo se.-Soltó en su suspiro que le hizo estremecer, el demonio no dijo mas y se fue. No esperaba una respuesta. No, no ahora...

._._._._._.

El bosque siempre daba una sensación de intranquilidad, siempre, justo antes de la batalla, como si sentenciara a sus habitantes a silenciar y observar la pelea. Los animales no emitían ruidos, y el silencio nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

Habían sido enviados en equipos de cuatro personas, Duncan y Courtney estaban con Dawn y un chico cuyo nombre se les olvidaba. Esperarían la señal y atacarían, los encerrarían en los cubos Chris -obligados a llamarlos así- y tratar de no tener bajas en los equipos.

-Es un grupo de doscientos demonios.-

-¡Y nosotros somos, solo cincuenta!-dijo exasperado Duncan, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- ¡Claro! ¡La tenemos fácil!

Las dos mujeres de el equipo lo miraron con desaprobación, aunque en los ojos de Dawn se veía un poco mas de fuerza que los de Courtney.

-¡Cállate!-

-Ahora la princesa esta de malas.-La morena no dijo nada. Duncan sabia que vendría un golpe en las nueces si no se callaba en ese instante.

-¡Miren! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Courtney fue la primera en girar la cabeza. La luna detrás de el, le daba un toque siniestro y dramático. La poca luz del bosque hacia notar su cabello naranja pálido y resaltaba sus feroces ojos rojo fuego que parecía consumir todo lo que visualizaba. .- ¿Dawn? ¿Eres tu?-

-Scott.-Escupió la rubia.

La risa de Scott le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda a Courtney.

Demonios empezaron a emerger a su alrededor. Courtney perdió la cuenta de cuantos los rodeaban.

Duncan deformaba parte de sus brazos con apariencia humana a brazos negros, con proporciones enormes. Dawn reflejo el miedo en sus orbes azul pálido y el chico de quien habían olvidado su nombre corrió unos pocos pasos antes de ser atrapado y asesinado por las garras de un demonio.

-Serás idiota.- Escupió Scott.- Nos pudo haber servido como sacrificio.-

-Lo siento.-El demonio no parecía arrepentido y lamió la sangre que se resbalaba por sus garras.

-Como sea, aun quedan un humano.- Sonrió arrogante, observando a Courtney como si fuera un chiste.- Además...la sangre de ella será tan deliciosa...como la fue sus padres.

A la chica le temblaron las piernas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- ¡Que divertido! ¡Toda una familia sacrificada! No te preocupes pequeña te reencontraras con ellos.

No se dio cuenta cuando Duncan corrió hacia Scott, no se percato cuando recibió el golpee en la mejilla. Cuando todo le dejo de dar vueltas en la cabeza Duncan estaba sobre el pelirrojo con las manos alrededor de su pálido cuello.

Los demás demonios reaccionaron en un aullido y se lazaron contra Duncan. El impulso la llevo a defenderlo. Desenfundó la pistola que colgaba de su cadera. Disparo al primer demonio que se le cruzo en le camino. Sabia que no los detendría pero ganaría tiempo para Duncan. Observo por el rabillo del ojo a Dawn defenderse torpemente con su escudo creado por sus manos, pero siempre perdía el equilibrio al segundo golpe.

Fue corriendo a brindarle ayuda, pero un demonio la ataco por la espalda y cayo al suelo. La boca se le lleno del sabor de la tierra húmeda; su pantalón negro se desgarro en el proceso y el impacto de su peso al caer lo recibió en su rodilla izquierda, la pistola se le escapo de las manos y varios demonios se le acercaron hambrientos y en movimientos bruscos, con la saliva resbalándose en la comisura de su boca sin labios "_Es el fin_"_, _Cerro los ojos mientras sonreía, aunque tratara de ponerse en pie, solo causaría que su muerte se prologara unos segundos; sentía la rodilla pulsante y no le habría sorprendido que el hueso se hubiera roto. La pistola se había perdido en la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Indefensa e impotente la hacia sentirse como de diez años otra vez. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-¿Así de rápido te rindes, princesa?- La morena alzo la vista. Los demonios habían desaparecido y Duncan se alzaba imponente delante de ella.

-¿D-Dunc-can?-

-¿A quien esperabas?-Sonrió vampiresco. La sonrisa y las manchas de sangre y lodo en su ropa lo hacían ver como tenebroso vagabundo. _O un asesino serial_

-Idiota.- Dijo en tono amistoso mientras la mano -ahora con apariencia humana- la ayudaba a levantarse

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dijo apresurado, alzándola en sus brazos.

-¿Y Dawn?- Los ojos de Duncan delataron un resentimiento.

-Lo siento.-Courtney se mordió el labio y guardo las lagrimas para otro momento.

El sonido de las explosiones en diferentes sitios inundo el bosque. Gemidos lastimeros de demonios e humanos se fundieron en una voz.

-Creo que vamos ganando.-_Mentiroso_

_._._._._._._

-¿Dawn?- Scott estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, sabia que no tardaría en morir. Apretó los labios e intento no aullar de dolor.- _Ese hijo de puta.- _Maldijo y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-No...Aun no.-Dawn se arrastraba hasta el. Tenia el cabello sucio de tierra, sangre y hojas secas, la ropa desgarrada y varios moretones se asomaban por la piel descubierta.-Aun no...Puedes morir.-

Scott mostró una sonrisa, y aun ese gesto le duro poco antes de contraerse de nuevo.- ¿Acaso piensas curarme?-

Dawn no respondió, siguió arrastrándose entre jadeos.- No...-Se acerco lo suficiente a su costado derecho.- Te voy a matar.

-Es lo justo. Que sea rápido.-

-No mereces eso...Pero no tengo fuerzas para hacerte sufrir.-La rubia saco una daga de su cinturón y se la acerco al cuello desgarrado hasta el músculo de el pelirrojo.

-Es un lastima.- Suspiro y giro su cabeza para observar a Dawn.- Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabias?-

-Gracias.- La daga se enterró en la garganta descubierta hasta la medula; El hueso le causo problemas pero logro cotarlo con sus ultimas fuerzas. La cabeza de Scott mostró una última sonrisa mientras rodaba hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Soy yo! (¿Quien?) Ok, tal vez ni me recuerden -suspira- Da igual, dije que esta historia la terminaria y como ven la voy a terminar, faltal un capitulo y tal vez un epilogo :3; Esta historia es corta, no soy de historias largas. Bien espero que les haya gustado y dejen un Reviews sobre alguna mejora o solo para decirme que me odian(?) xD.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
